Love Is A Battlefield
by mrs.slenderman
Summary: this is my version of CosmicButterfly1's story 'Cupid Made A Mistake' so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

me: hey so im not dead!yay! this is my version of CosmicButterfly1's story 'Cupid Made A Mistake' so enjoy.

miyako:SilverTear4351 does not own the ppgz,the rrbz,CosmicButterfly1's oc's and does not own the original ' Cupid Made A Mistake' or Jessie J's song 'Do It Like A Dude'

me:way to be blunt...anyways lets get on to the story!

* * *

chapter 1:i really hate keys

(kaoru's p.o.v)

"MY JESUS GOD!KAORU WHEN YOU GET HOME FROM SCHOOL YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS MESS OF A ROOM!" my mom, Setsuna Matsubara yelled. OH FUCK I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! My name is Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup. Yea , i'm a powerpuff girl. So what. Now, my hair goes down to my mid-thighs and my lime green eyes are now a neon green color. My body has also made its own physical changes. My bra size is a 40DD so ass has grown also. I put on a shirt that was dark green low v-neck shirt that said 'Do It Like A Dude' in big black bold letters and i put on some black skinny jeans. I got out my babies from the closet which was a pair of Black and dark green combat boots.

I looked in the mirror brushed my teeth and hair. I got my black hat that also said 'Do It Like A Dude'. I grabbed my black,lime green,and dark green backpack. "OKAY,MOM I MIGHT DO THAT WHEN I GET HOME KAY' BYE!" i yelled on my way out the door of our 3-story house. Yea, we moved out the apartment on Mongolian Way, but my dad let me keep it as my own 'house' since i'm daddy's little girl. Man, was Dai mad about that.

HEHEHE. That was so funny to see his face. I saw Kyoko and Ali walking side by side. "YO!KYOKO!ALI!" i yelled. They both turned was wearing a dark blue shirt that said 'Do It Like A Brother' and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with her black jordans and a dark blue hat covering her newly dyed hair. She dyed her hair dark blue also.

Ali was wearing her lavender sweatshirt as always and some booty-shorts with some leggings since she does have a good ass i have to say. Also she has her allstar shoes on and her chopped hair was in a bun. "Wanna go and have some fun since Momoko,Miyako,and Nexa are sick?" I asked. Kyoko smirked, "HELL YEA!" she yelled. Ali looked at me and nodded.

Then all of us let our little anger that we had and started running. I walked and I punched a random boy in the face. The boy fell to the ground in shock and then he got up and punched me in the gut. Okay THAT hurt. I got up and punch him in the gut and kicked him in the nuts. His hat fell off his face and i saw the king of pervs,my counterpart,Butch JoJo a.k.a Shiro Mantiusi. Well this is great. Kyoko and Ali grabbed me and ran to my house.

They tried to open the door but it was closed. "THE KEY WE NEED THE KEY!" Kyoko yelled. I heard a chuckle and we all turned around. "You filthy slut,you think you could have ran from me?" Beatle JoJo a.k.a Koumori Mantiusi said. "Hey look its 2 boys and 1 is this a threesome?" Bat JoJo a.k.a Juro Mantiusi sneered. "NO ITS NOT YOU MANWHORE!" Kyoko screamed. I growled and took off my hat letting my hair fall out and i took out my dark green contacts letting my glowing neon green eyes show.

" I gotta go." i said running to my apartment with Kyoko and Ali behind me.

* * *

me: i luv this chapter

well remember the 3 r's

READ

REVIEW

REREAD!


	2. Chapter 2

**me:hey so how was the first chappie?**

**kaoru:horrible...they thought me and kyoko were boys...**

**me:sry,thats not my fault that ur a tomboy**

**butch:i feel so horrible i called that girl a boy**

**kyoko****_:SilverTear4351 does not own the ppgz,the rrbz, the songs she listens to or the real story by CosmicButterfly1, 'Cupid Made A Mistake'...ssoo enjoy._**

* * *

(butch's p.o.v)

I watched the 3 girls run away. "Good going,Bat you called 2 of the 3 girls boys." I said sarcastically. I knew as soon as the raven haired girl took off her hat she was a girl. "DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS MR.I FOUGHT A GIRL!" Bat yelled at me. Whatever. I need to know who those girls are. Even if it kills me knowing.

(Kaoru's p.o.v)

They thought me and kyoko were boys when we clearly aren't. I turned the corner and stopped right in front of MY apartment door, not my family's apartment. No. Its MINE. I looked under the map to see my key gone. Well, shit just got real. " W-W-What's wrong?" a out of breath Kyoko asked me. "Dai stole the apartment key from me again." i said.

…..

…...

…...

"WHAT!" Both Ali and Kyoko screamed.

I knew this was coming. Good time to blame Dai this time. "Hey,look who its is. Its those bitches that fought us." a familiar voice said. We turned around to see our counterparts,PLUS Brick,Boomer,Bling. "Come stay with us for a while." Butch said. "Um, No thanks but thanks." I said. " I wasn't offering you bitch now hurry up." He spat back at me. "FINE! YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" I screamed. "After I beat the shit out of my brothers for stealing my keys." I say. " 'kay just hurry up." Brick said.

- at kaoru's house-

"HEY MA IM HOME!" I screamed. "Stay out here. My dad tends to hate everyone that is the male speices that i bring home so." I say. I close the door and I see Kyoko go to the kitchen and got out some chips. I ran up to Dai and held my hand. 'i want my key back.' I telepathically said to him. He gave me my key. Then, I beat the shit out of them. I got my IPhone 5 and my car keys. I went to the Garage and I got my green camereo_**(a.k.a a green bumblebee**_). Kyoko and Ali got Into The car and we drove out of the Garage and i looked at the boys. "Wheres your house?" I asked. "Its on Harley and Fruitridge. 4321 Carlos rd." Butch said. "see u there." I said driving my autobot**(the car is actually named bumblebee and is a transformer. they do have a shard of the cube to.)** to their house

* * *

**me: hehehehehehehehe. i luv doing this.**

**kaoru:oh yea well i don't so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**.me:hola,how r u my beautiful readers?**

**kaoru: well,i'm horrible.**

**me: thats good and why do i care about you kaoru?**

**butch:SilverTear4351 does not own me or my sexyness. the ppgz my bros or the origanal story that is by CosmicButterfly1.**

* * *

**(Kaoru's p.o.v)**

**Those stupid idiots think i'm really going to their fucking house. HA! Yea right, i'm totally going to their house.I parked my car into my driveway and went inside to the elevator. I went to level 8 which the whole floor is mine plus the roof top. I unlocked the doors to see Momoko dancing while Miyako and Nexa were jumping up and down. " I thought you 3 were sick." I yelled over the music. "WE WERE BUT NOW WE AREN'T!" Miyako yelled back. Well, whatever. " I'm gonna go to bed." I mumbled.** 'kay,you want any company?' **Kyoko said to me in telepathy.** 'no,i just wanna go to bed'** I said back.**

**Then, I went upstairs,took a quick shower put my clothes back on, fell on my bed. Falling into a great peaceful sleep.**

**(Momoko's p.o.v)**

**I was listening to a song by Britney Spears and dancing in Kaoru's apartment. I heard someone knock on the door so I took out my pink earphones and answered the door. I opened the door to see a group of boys in front of me.**

**"Who are you?" I asked curiously. "Hi, my name is Kaito Arknisa."(yes i changed their last name.). The Red-eyed boy said professionally. "What did Kaoru,Kyoko,and Ali do to you?" I asked boredly. 'you are so dead kaoru' I sent a telepathic note to kaoru,kyoko,and ali. "Hey, are those contacts?" Kaito asked. I looked up. "No, pink is the real color of my eyes." I explained in a rush. "WAIT! BLOSSY?!" kaito screamed.**

**Wait, how the heck did he know that I was Blossom.**

**…...**

**…...**

**…...**

**He called me Brick has called me Blossy and he did it because I hated it when he called me that. Wait this means. "BRICK?!" I screamed. Well this is just great. " What the hell are you doing alive?" Kaito asked. I looked at him shocked and turned around and sat on the couch. The boys walked in and sat on the other couches.**

**Miyako walked in and saw the boys. Her eyes immediately stopped on Boomer. "Boomie?" she whispered. "Bubbly?" he said. "Um, where do you want to start at?" I asked.**

**(Kaoru's p.o.v)**

**I woke up on my bed with only my bra and underwear on.I heard voices in the living room so I put on some** **black short shorts with mid-thigh black stockings. I put on my leather jacket zipping it up where you can't see my bra. I quickly put on my leather ankle boots and my fingerless leather gloves and walked into the living room to see the rrbz and the girls. Well, this is a suprise.**

* * *

**me: hahahahahahahaha i win kaoru**

**kaoru: win?**

**me:nvrmind ;)**


End file.
